The Silence Tournament
by I am Cara
Summary: Kurama and his fiance Sanji are unwillingly thrown into a Tournament that no one ever wins! Written by me a year ago, read inside for details. OC x Kurama. Rating may change.


The Silence Tournament (Long Lost Peace)

* * *

**A/N:** Hi everyone! It's me, I Am Kurama! I'm back, and with possibly my favorite fanfiction I've ever written. Now, a little history. I started writing this story around the time I was writing "Under The Floridian Sun", so it is VERY old. It's from last year, and last year I was a year younger and a year stupider. I came up with the whole story from a dream I had in the beginning of my YYH craze. Only did I realize some parts of it sounded just like the episodes, I assure you, they are not. I swear. If it sounds stupid...Well, I was young.

I had written the original fanfiction in a blank notebook, and I used EVERY page in it. EVERY page. There are fourteen chapters. Hiei is not paired with Kurama in this fanfiction, and I supported them when I wrote this fic, but once again, twas from a dream. The reason I decided to post this was to preserve the fanfiction, because the notebook is falling apart. Nothing has been altered. I am sorry if this has been the longest author's note you've ever read, but I am proud of this fanfiction. I do not own YYH.

* * *

Chapter One...

...The Calm Before the Storm

* * *

22-year-old Sanji drove toward Yusuke Urameshi's house, where she knew perfectly well her fiancé Kurama was waiting.

It was years after the Dark Tournament, and the Rekai Tantei had kept their friendship, amazingly. Sanji had met Kurama when he was leaving Hanging-Neck Island, and they had kept in touch ever since.

She heard yelling and sighed. Kuwabarra and Hiei were fighting again. She walked in, put her coat on the coat hanger, and called up, "Hi!"

There was silence at once.

"Hi," Kurama called. Sanji heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and the boys appeared. Hiei, who was maybe a few inches taller then in the Dark Tournament, nodded in her direction.

Yusuke smiled, and Kuwabarra said, "Oh, hi, Sanji...What's up?" She smiled and shrugged. "Nothing, just wanted to see everyone..."

Kurama came down the steps. He smiled and hugged her. "So, ready to go?" Sanji kissed him and said, "Yup."

Yusuke looked at them. Kurama pulled his coat on, then took Sanji's and wrapped it on her shoulders. "Where are you going tonight?" Hiei asked. "Oh, I don't know...somewhere," Kurama said.

Hiei said nothing more.

"Well, don't let us stop you. Go, go!" Yusuke said. He gently gave them both a push out the door. Kuwabarra waved. Sanji and Kurama both waved, and headed towards the car.

Kurama was 24, and he still looked the same. Except for his clothes. He wore jeans and a T-shirt, and a fleece jacket with a hood over it.

He hopped in the front and started it. Sanji sat in the back, with her legs over the headrests, and she traced her fingers on the ceiling in little circles.

After a long drive, they finally reached the restaurant. Kurama parked the car and helped Sanji out.

"Here we are" he said.

The big flashing sign on the front read, "Journey's End Restaurant." It was all fancy, and it was on the water.

Kurama led her up the sandy path to the door. Inside there was tables everywhere, and the waiters and waitresses were all wearing the same thing - a 'Journey's End Restaurant' Sweatshirt and shorts with the initials on it.

"May I help you?" one asked. Her name-tag read, "Kuna." She lead them over to an empty table by a window looking out on the beach. Sanji sat down and ordered a Pina Colada (without alcohol), and Kurama got a bottle of water.

"So, San-san, what's up?" he asked. Sanji laughed. "San-san" had been their little joke. She sat back. "Nothing much. I learned how to use MidoriMe" she said. Kurama leaned back. "Green Eyes, huh? I can relate" he said, sending them both into laughter. Sanji snuggled up to him.

"Yeah, I named it after you..."

"Really? I'm touched. I think I feel a tear coming on..."

"Oh, come on. I practically cut my hand off trying to learn how to handle the blade right."

"That hula-hoop thing?"

"MidoriMe!"

"Sorry..."

MidoriMe was Sanji's weapon. It did look like a hula-hoop, only it was steel and, except for the handle, was entirely a blade. She had cut her hand very badly, almost cutting her wrists the first time, but she had gotten better. Her hand was so callused and scarred it didn't matter if she caught it the wrong way, she didn't feel it anymore.

Hula-hoops, as everyone knows, could be rolled a certain way, so that it would come back to the thrower. This is exactly what San did. She would roll it or fling it, and it would cut open the target and come back.

She was so good she could fling it in the air and it would spin back to her.

If necessary, she could throw it a special way that was unavoidable (to the target), no matter where they went, but it wouldn't come back.

"MidoriMe" meant "Green Eyes."

Kurama wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I'm just kidding. How's your hand?"

Sanji held up the bruised and scarred hand. "It's fine. Just a little tender."

They ordered the food, and in the middle of dinner, they brought up the marriage plans. Kuna heard them. She came over, and to their surprise, she sat next to them, as though they invited her.

"You're getting married!" she asked, excitedly. San and Kurama nodded, still struck with the nerve of this woman.

"That's great! You know, in Journey's End, we give the couple a gift certificate and a free meal, and a cake, with no charge. Would you like me to get the chefs?" she asked. Sanji looked at Kurama, then at Kuna and nodded.

Kuna stood up, but suddenly leaned closer. "Tell me one thing,"she said, "Do you two really love each other?"

Sanji Kurama nodded.

"Would you die for each other?"

"Of course!"

"Absolutely!"

"And you'd do anything for each other?"

At this point, Kurama wrapped his arms around San and said, "No offense, but I think this is our business."

Kuna, realizing she wasn't wanted, stood up and said, "Oh...I'm sorry. Please excuse me. I will get your certificate." She up and left.

Kurama and Sanji stayed like that, staring out the window, cuddling.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchens, Kuna laughed to herself.

"Oh yeah, I've found another good couple." She laughed evilly. "They will fight well in the Silence Tournament."

She picked up the gift certificate that she had implanted an information receiver in. "They are worthy enough to die in the Silence. How sweet."

She laughed again. "Shuichi Minamino, you're as good as gone. Soon, there will be no more Kurama on the face of the Earth."

* * *

Waiting patiently for Kuna to return, Sanji stood up and went out on the beach, leaving Kurama.

The water was calm, the sand was white, and Sanji could see the lights from the city across the bay. It was all pretty, except she got bitten by a green fly twice. She went inside again.

Kurama was holding the certificate, and Kuna was handing him the bill. They left.

* * *

A/N: I know, the chapter is weird, but it was from a year ago, and this story was so awesome back then... I'll write more later.

Xoxo,

CaraFara


End file.
